The Sound of Your Absence
by Azusasexual
Summary: The ghosts in All God's Village once had a life. This is about Sae Kurosawa's life, and it begins before her only friends goes through with the Ritual... That's the best summary I got. xD SaeXItsuki


The Sound of Your Abscense

Yeeeeeaaaahhh! Here it is! My first SaeXItsuki fanfic! I heart my desire to do this! ^^ I hope that you all enjoy it!  
Also, I thank my friend, Jamethy for the title. ^^  
There may be times when I screw up, but I'm human, so no scowling because... what saying from Fatal Frame could I use?

Don't look in there!!

If you think it sucks.  
xD That's all I can think of.

This story's from Sae's PoV.

SaeXItsuki

Fatal Frame 2 belongs to Tecmo and Project Zero.

* * *

"Sae!"  
I turned around in my futon to see who had called me. A mirror's reflection of myself slid open the screen door.  
"What is it, Yae?"  
Yae literally tackled me, exclaiming, "Come on! Father allowed us to go visit the Tachibanas for today!"  
I sat up as soon as Yae gave me the chance to. "Seriously?" She nodded. "What's the occasion?" We only run into the Tachibanas every now and then when they come to see Father. It's a rare occasion that we can go out see others, especially our only friends, the Tachibana twins.  
"I don't know," Yae admitted as she pulled me up to my feet, "but we're taking this opportunity to our advantage!"  
"How?" I asked.  
Yae smirked mischievously, saying, "You could get closer to Mutsuki." I blushed at the thought. I don't have feelings for Mutsuki or anything. I just get nervous around cute guys, like the Tachibana twins. Yae grinned at my reaction. "Come on! Let's go already!" she said as she pulled me out of the room.

I felt like a foreigner when I entered my own village. As Yae and I walked by, the villagers would just get out of our way and stare at us. They might have thought that we were foreigners, too, even though they should know that we are the daughters of the village's head master.  
I looked over to my right at the Kiryu House. It has been almost a year since we have met the Kiryu twins. We haven't heard from them since. As a matter of fact, their house looked abandoned. Maybe they moved…?  
After turning the corner and taking a few more steps, Yae and I arrived at the doors of the Tachibana House.  
As though they sensed our presence, one of the servants of the house opened the door, greeting, "Ah, you must be the Kurosawa twins. Welcome." She stepped aside so we could enter. As we entered, the servant bowed and said, "The masters will be here soon. Please, make yourselves at home."  
Yae and I took our sandals off to put on the house sandals. Yae went to go look at the jars nearby, but I felt awkward, so I just stood there. Then, something caught my attention. A little girl was peering from a door. I almost instantly recognized her by her ebony hair, but most noticeable by her crimson kimono. Her name was Chitose, the younger sister of the Tachibana twins.  
Chitose blushed as she saw that my attention was on her, so she was about to hide in the other room, but someone said, "Come on, Chitose. Go and greet our guests. It's polite." A moment later, Chitose walked out into the room slowly, followed by a boy. He was a year older than us, and had lengthy black hair that as somewhat identical to Chitose's. It was one of the Tachibana twins.  
"Ah, Mutsuki," the servant said as she bowed to him, "your friends are here." It was funny as how we were considered friends, especially since when combining all of the visits together, we've only seen each other for about twenty or so days.  
Mutsuki smile at her before turning to us. "It's nice to meet you again," he greeted as he howled to us. Chitose followed his lead and bowed as well.  
As we bowed in return, Yae replied, "Its nice to meet you as well, Mutsuki." She winked at me as she stood straight up. I rolled my eyes in response, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.  
Mutsuki got on his knees and rested his hands on Chitose's shoulders, saying, "Go get Itsuki, okay?" She nodded and began to run off. However, she stopped and ran back to me. Without having a chance to react, I found myself being dragged by Chitose into the next room.  
"Uh… Chitose…?" I said nervously. After reaching the main tatami room, Chitose stopped walking. She still looked shy as she attempted to look at me.  
"You're… not Yae, right?" she asked me shyly.  
I raised an eyebrow before replying, "Yeah… Why?"  
Chitose then smiled as she said, "Nothing. I just like you better." She liked me better? Do Yae and I really differ?  
I smiled back, saying, "Oh... okay. Why did you bring me with you, anyways?"  
"There's some scary people here," Chitose said as she held my hand, "so I don't want to go by myself." I nodded, understanding her feelings. "Come on, let's go get brother," she said as she led the way.  
We walked around the room, then took a left to a door. Chitose bragged about how her room was up the stairs before we went to the back of the room and opened another. We walked down a hall, turned the corner, and walked halfway down another hall before we met with another door, which sat behind a curtain. I presumed this door led to the twins' room.  
Before Chitose opened the door, the door swung open. It would have smacked me in the face if I hadn't scooted back. Suddenly, in front of my face was the other twin-- Itsuki. Of course, with my nervousness around guys, I extremely blushed and took several steps back.  
"Oh," he said as he ruffled his hair a bit, laughing nervously, "sorry about that. I was in a hurry, and I didn't expect anyone coming to fetch me--" He paused as he looked at me. "You're... Sae Kurosawa, right?" I slowly nodded. Itsuki then grinned, saying, "Heh, I haven't seen you in two months, kid!"  
I glared at him as I muttered, "Kid...?"  
Itsuki laughed, "Well, yeah. I'm older than you by one year, so that makes you a kid, right?"  
I hung my head down, muttering, "Not exactly..."  
"Hey, cheer up," he said, holding my bangs up from my face with his hand. (Why is he doing that? To give me a heart attack?!) "I was only joking!" Not having the nerve to even look up at him, I slightly smiled at his humor, but also at my nervousness.  
"By the way," Itsuki said as he put his hand back down to his side, so my bangs crashed back down on my forehead, "is your sister here?"  
I felt my smile fade away from my face.  
"Um... yeah," I slowly answered.  
Suddenly, someone called from the room, "Itsuki, we need to speak to you." We all looked into the room. In there were a couple of villagers, a lady with beautiful long, ebony hair, Mutsuki, and...  
"Father...?" I asked, surprised to see him here.  
"Sae, go take Chitose elsewhere," Father commanded me. I figured that something important was to be discussed, so I took Chitose's hand and began walking down the hall that I had just ventured, but not before waving bye to Itsuki.  
"Hey, Chitose," I began as we turned the corner, "why don't you show me this amazing room of yours?"  
Chitose smiled wildly, exclaiming, "Okay!" She then led me down the hall, through the door, and up the stairs. "Here it is!" she said. I looked at it. It would have been a room, if all of the screen doors were closed. "Come here!" Chitose said as she led me to a tiny closet. "This is my secret place." She then slid open the door and crawled into the compact area. She fitted just right in there.  
"Wow..." I awed. I was amazed at how she could make herself at home in there, but she thought that I was excited about her "special place".  
"It's okay, you're allowed to come in," Chitose reassured as she scooted deeper into the closet. It's not that I wanted to. I don't think that I could squeeze in. However, seeing the puppy eyes that she was giving me, I couldn't refuse. I was always such a pushover. After crawling in and doing many twists and turns, I managed to sit as normal as I could... even if my head was pushing against the ceiling of the closet.  
"So, Chitose," I began, slightly scooting around in my spot to get comfortable, "why do you not like Yae?"  
Chitose merely shrugged at first as she wrapped her arms around her legs, but then she said, "I just don't like her."  
"Why?" I asked. It slightly pained me to know that someone would not like my sister.  
"I just... have this bad feeling," Chitose said quietly, "that she's going to take my brothers away from me."  
I raised an eyebrow, becoming very curious. "How so?"  
"I don't know..." she began, trying to find a way to explain. "I just... have these dreams... as of late...""How do you know it's not me that might take your brothers from you?" I questioned.  
"For one, you're a lot like me," Chitose stated. "You can't do a thing unless someone makes you do it." I felt a heavy weight come on my head, and it wasn't the ceiling. Even the ten-year-old pointed out that I was a pushover. "Also," she continued, "you noticed how Mutsuki was looking at her, right? And when Itsuki asked if she was here?" I definitely did realize the latter, but not the other. Chitose looked at the ground. "I can already feel them drifting away..."  
After a moment, I felt a cramp growing rapidly in my neck. "I need to go stretch, alright?" I said to her before I crawled out of the closet. As I stood up on my feet, I slowly rolled my head in circles as I stretched my arms as high as I could. After that, I noticed the dust on my kimono, so I began brushing it off hastily. Father would have killed me if I got this kimono dirty....  
Suddenly, the woman with the beautiful long hair from before ran by me, crying. She turned the corner and ran down a long and immense hallway.  
"Mama?" Chitose called as the woman ran into a room and slammed the screen door shut. Chitose crawled out of the closet and ran up to the door, patting on it. "Mama? Mama, what's wrong?"  
I looked over to my left. At the top of the stairs stood the Tachibana twins, behind them my father. Mutsuki looked so sad, staring at the ground. Itsuki would have appeared the same, but the way that he **glared **at me made him look angry. He didn't look like the boy that I had talked to about ten minutes ago. Mutsuki tugged his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. A moment later, the twins went downstairs. The glare left a cold feeling within me.  
I walked up to Father, asking, "Father? What's going on?"  
Father merely sat his hand on my shoulder, saying, "If you and Yae are lucky, you won't have to know..."


End file.
